Knife fight!
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: A boring day leaves 2 doctors to do one thing for fun... A KNIFE FIGHT! A song-fic "Knife Fight" by Lemon Demon. My first out-of-anime fanfiction, don't be harsh, the story is supposed to be silly. Minor cursing and a Cox rant included, so beware.


A Sweet some-what demented one-shot XDDDDD read, review, and enjoy

… Once again, I hear something, add it to a show I watch, and poof, a crack fic is born. Thing is, with J.D.'s imagination, I could see this happening, So could you honestly call this a crack fic?

…

Of course you would. So would I. Anyways, on with the story!

**Singing/**Singing

_J.D.'s thoughts_

A/N: For some reason, Fanfiction hates me today and is un-underlining the half the stuff I'm underlining, so some of the song may appear un-underlined, and I'm sorry for that. I am trying to use **bold** insead. XD anyways... Scrubs is not mine and such, or Turk would be dancing more.

--

The two men glared at each other.

"B6." The darker man whispered after a moment of silence.

"Damn, another battleship!" The light skinned man said, covering his eyes.

"Haha, I'm the Man!"

"Turk, you just got lucky."

"4 times? I think not!" Turk said happily as he danced in his seat.

"So I wasn't lucky when I beat you at connect 4?!" The light man challenged.

Turk crossed his arms "Dude, You pulled a Chuck Norris and beat me in 3 moves. Not only was that lucky, that was impossible..."

J.D. Thought to himself. _'The ultimate Norris approved move.'_ He only smiled and nodded.

"Man…" Turk said, sighing deeply. He then wiggled his eyebrows, with a mysterious glint in his eye. **"I'm tired…"** he sang **"Of your mind games…"**

J.D. visibly brightened. Turk continued to sing, knocking the current game off the table, and rising from his seat.

**"I'm sick of playing 'don't wake daddy'  
good sir, No more rock, paper, scissors for me"**

**"But wait,"** The Turk said, holding up a single finger "**Are we not civilized gen-tle-men here? I challenge you to a battle of knifessss-a!"**

-Small flash here-

_Both Turk and JD circle each other, holding deadly knives. They start to sing, the music blasting in the back ground, seemingly out of no where as they jab the knives at each other._

**_Both: Knife fight!_**

**_Turk: Gonna fight for your liiiiiiife!_**

**_Both: Knife fight!_**

**_JD: Gonna fight with a kniiiiiife!_**

**_Both: Knife fight!_**

**_Turk: A really really Sharp knife! (JD: -falsetto- Yeaaaah Kniiiiife Fiiiiight!)_**

**_Turk: I'm a crazy! (JD: Crazy!) Son of a Bitch! I'm gonna cut you (JD: Cut you!) Swish swish!_**

**_Turk: In a knife fight! (JD: Knife fight!) Knife fight! (JD: knife fight!)_**

**_Both: KNIFE FIGHT! KNIFE FIGHT!_**

_They both took the little interlude to dance their little doctor hearts out. They quickly jumped back into position, knives at the ready._

**_Turk: Let me tell you something, I can't be beat!_**

_  
**JD: Oh yeah?  
**_

**_Turk: Yeah, 'cause I'm the king of the streets!  
_**

**_JD: Well guess what man, I'll pin you to the wall!  
_**

**_Turk: Oh yeah?  
_**

**_JD: Yeah, your knife is way too small!  
_**

**_Turk: Hey, my knife is super sharp and that's what counts! I'm gonna make you bleed copious amounts!  
_**

**_JD: Yeah, well I'll be sure to thank you - right after I shank you!  
_**

**_Turk: Punk!  
_**

**_JD: Dweeb! _**

**_Both: Knife fight!_**

**_Turk: Gonna fight for your liiiiiiife!_**

**_Both: Knife fight!_**

**_JD: Gonna fight with a kniiiiiife!_**

**_Both: Knife fight!_**

**_Turk: A really really Sharp knife! (JD: -falsetto- Yeaaaah Kniiiife Fiiiiight!)_**

**_Turk: I'm a crazy! (JD: Crazy!) Son of a Bitch! I'm gonna cut you (JD: Cut you!) Swish swish!_**

**_Turk: In a knife fight! (JD: Knife fight!) Knife fight! (JD: knife fight!)_**

**_Both: KNIFE FIGHT! KNIFE FIGHT!_**

_Once again, they started to dance, this time, engaging in the art of Air band-ing._

**_Turk: I'm gonna slice you up_**

_  
**JD: I'm gonna cut you down  
**_

**_Turk: I'll put you in your place  
_**

**_JD: I'll put you underground  
_**

**_Turk: This is the end for you, you gutter crawling cur...  
_**

**_JD: I got a tip for you, get the point?  
_**

**_Turk: Yeah, sure.  
_**

**_JD: It's time to face the music.  
_**

**_Turk: Time to face the facts!  
_**

**_JD: Time to bite the bullet!  
_**

**_Turk: Time pay the tax!  
_**

**_JD: I have a blade of fury!  
_**

**_Turk: I am a ball of rage.  
_**

**_JD: You ready sucka?  
_**

**_Turk: Born ready...  
_**

**_Both: ENGAGE!_**

_They danced around, jabbing the knives at each other, and moving to dodge them. They looked to be in a climax of a huge battle that could change the world as we know it._

**_Both: KNIFE!_**

**_FIGHT!_**

**_CUT!_**

**_STAB!_**

**_KNIFE!_**

**_OW!_**

**_POKE!_**

**_KNIFE!_**

-Small Flash Here-

"Oh dear Lord." One voice said from the door of the break room. Both Turk and JD looked quite surprised"

"Danielle (1), Gandhi, Mind telling why you two are jumping around in the break room with scalpels? Neither of you should ever have anything that sharp, and I say this knowing very well that you two are doctors. I mean, if you truly want to hurt yourselves, I can give you a pair of scissors, and you can run around all you want while you're at home, but please, not during my break. I'm going to back away very slowly" In fact, the man started to do this right as he said it "I am going to check on my last patient, very slowly.. You two, very quickly, will clean up the mess you made, and get the hell out of here before I get back." The man, Dr. Perry Cox, turned around with a scoff and stormed off.

Feeling a bit down, Turk tossed his scalpel onto the counter, but JD dropped his scalpel, smiling.

**JD: Hey, wait a minute here!**

Turk grinned. A lot.

**Turk: Oh, WHAT is it? **

**JD: Knives are dangerous; we could get hurt**

**Turk: ...Hurt?**

Turk stuck his bottom lip out in the adorable way only he can.

**Turk: … I don't want to get hurt.**

**JD: Who does?**

**Turk: Ok, well, in-in that case, I challenge you to a...**

**Both: TICKLE FIGHT!**

The usual banjo part started to be sung actually by Ted and his band. Both Turk and JD gave the band a thumbs up, before Turk started to tickle the poor JD.

**Tickle fight, it's a tickle fight,  
don't bring no knife to a tickle fight  
just bring your fingers  
and bring a feather  
and everyone can sing together now**

Half of Ted's band started to harmonize with the two boys, now chasing each other around, one hoping to tickle the other.

**tickle fight, tickle fight  
la di blah di dum dum  
tickle fight**

**Tickle fight, tickle fight  
Whoopee doo zigzag tickle fight  
Ding dong doodly  
knick knack noodly  
fee fi fo fum  
kit and caboodle-y**

**Tickle fight, tickle fight  
Tickle tickle tickle  
fight - hey!**

Turk and JD collapsed on the couch, laughing before taking one big sigh. In the door, Carla was trying not to laugh at her husband, his friend, and the four lonely men in the corner, giving each other high fives and pats on the back of a job well done. "I don't- understand Carla. How are you married to this man?" Perry said, shaking his head in disbelief "Are you sure that there isn't a secret marriage going on between these two? Because they have me convinced." He threw his hand up in defeat and started walking away 'I'm completely convinced!"

--

Hoped you liked it lulz.

(1) Danielle My best friend in the entire world. We went (with her mom and her mom's Boyfriend) to Florida for a week, and the entire time before, we were just thinking about doing the knife fight (with actual knives mind you XD) and well, I thought about it with scrubs and this story was born. Putting her in the story, even as a girl name for J.D. is the best way the credit her, and she thought so too XD.

Reviews are nice! They make me feel much much better (My leg hurts because I fell off of my porch yesterday because of a wasp. XD its funny now, but Yesterday... not so funny.)


End file.
